1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of information processing systems. In one aspect, the present invention relates to a system and method for booting an operating system image into memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems have attained widespread use for providing information management capability to many segments of today's society. A personal computer system can usually be defined as a microcomputer that includes a system unit having a system processor and associated volatile and non-volatile memory, a display monitor, a keyboard, a fixed disk storage device, an optional removable storage device and an optional printer. These personal computer systems are information processing systems which are designed primarily to give independent computing power to a single user (or a group of users in the case of personal computers which serve as computer server systems) and are inexpensively priced for purchase by individuals or small businesses.
In recent years, there has been significant growth in the use of the personal computers and/or computer appliances to exchange information over the Internet. This exchange of information is based on a client/server model with the user's personal computer/appliance operating as the client to access data stored on a plurality of Internet servers. Some Internet service providers provide a computer or appliance to a user as part of a contractual relationship to provide Internet service. As part of the relationship, the Internet service provider typically provides the computer/appliance with an operating system (“OS”) or embedded OS that is loaded into memory from an OS image file. The OS image file is initially stored in a non-volatile storage device (such as flash, ROM or hard disk), and during startup, a Basic Input Output System (BIOS) or a bootloader initiates a boot cycle which loads the OS into memory from the OS image file stored in the non-volatile storage device. Because of delays associated with locating and retrieving the OS image from non-volatile storage devices, delays can occur in the OS loading operation, especially as operating systems become more complex and include additional files and functionality.
Consequently, there is a need for a boot load apparatus, system and methodology that reduces or minimizes the time required to boot the personal computer operating system. In addition, a significant need exists for an efficiently-loaded operating system for use with computers, such as those used as personal Internet communicators (PICs) over a communication network provided by an Internet service provider. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional systems will become apparent to one of skill in the art after reviewing the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings and detailed description which follow.